


At His Mercy

by Rachello344



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (yes it has both), Bondage, Hypnosis, Innapropriate Use of Nen, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Semi Public Sex, Tentacles, dub con, minor D/s, minor exhibitionism, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Chrollo steals two new Nen abilities and decides to test them out on his favorite enemy, Kurapika.  Between the hypnosis and the tentacles, Kurapika doesn't stand a chance.





	At His Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Every ship needs tentacle porn, I think, so here's my rendition for Kurapika and Chrollo. It's definitely non-con (with some moments of dub-con), so read at your own risk.
> 
> And I hope you like it. ;D

Kurapika came to slowly, his head spinning.  He was uncomfortably cold, sitting in what seemed to be a warehouse, and his limbs were all immobilized.  He looked around warily, but he couldn’t see anybody nearby, nothing but a folding chair across from him.  As his eyes scanned the building, something curled around his ankle.

He was naked.

He was naked and there was what could only be described as a tentacle slowly curling and creeping up his calf.  Was this someone’s Nen?  What had he been doing before he blacked out?  His memory was fuzzy, but he thought he’d been in pursuit…  Chasing after… something.

The tentacle stroked slowly up his calf, bringing a sultry heat to Kurapika’s chilled skin.  He shuddered, trying in vain to pull away.  The tentacle rubbed behind his knee, and Kurapika jolted as if he’d been shocked.  His cock twitched with interest.

“Fuck,” Kurapika hissed.  “No, _no_.  Get _the hell_ off me.”

“Come now, Kurapika,” a low voice purred from the shadows.  “You’re so tense.  Let me help you relax a little.”

“Chrollo,” he remembered.  “You bastard, what the hell did you do to me?”

He could feel his dick stirring properly now, encouraged by another tentacle giving his other leg the same treatment.  They moved slowly, inexorably, but just the heat of them against his skin was starting to make him sweat and squirm.

“Oh, nothing much, really,” Chrollo said, stepping out of the shadows.  His expression was mostly disinterested but for a slight quirk to his lips.  His book was open in one hand, tentacles pouring out of it.  “You stopped by with such convenient timing, I thought I’d use you to test some new Nen abilities I’ve collected.”

“You’re _disgusting_.”

“Maybe,” he allowed with a curious tip of his head.  “But I’m going to get you off anyway.  And by the time we’re done, you’re going to be thanking me.”

“I’d rather swallow my own tongue first,” Kurapika snarled.

“Oh, thank you for reminding me.”  Chrollo closed the distance between them and wrapped his free hand around Kurapika’s throat, cutting off his air.  Kurapika opened his mouth to gasp for breath and a tentacle forced its way inside.  He gagged and tried to cough or at least bite down, but he couldn’t get any leverage and he still couldn’t take a full breath.

His vision started to blur at the edges when the hand around his throat finally let up, the tentacle pulling back slightly to allow him room to breathe.  His head spun and for a moment he forgot to fight back.  Chrollo stroked his throat.

“Good boy.”  Kurapika tried to bite down, but the tentacle pressed back inside and whatever leverage he’d had was lost.  Chrollo pulled his hand away and stepped back, taking a seat in the nearby chair.

Kurapika struggled against his binds, trying to rock back and forth to dislodge the tentacles, but he was still held fast.  He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to at least ignore the way the tentacles touched him.  The pressure was distracting, the warm flesh tantalizing against his cold skin.

The tentacle in his mouth was thick, but careful enough to keep him from gagging.  It stroked along his tongue, rubbed the roof of his mouth, thrusted slow and steady.  Kurapika found himself getting caught in the rhythm, his focus shattering as it began to secrete something slick and salty.

Kurapika tried to spit whatever it was out, but before he knew quite what was happening, the tentacle was encouraging him to swallow, somehow triggering the reflex.  It tingled as it coated his throat, and he moaned helplessly at the sensation.  His skin felt tight, and his neglected cock was _aching_.

Kurapika came back to himself with a jolt.  _Fuck_.  He was in way over his head now.  He needed to keep it together.  If he got too caught up in this, Chrollo would win.  He had to stay strong.  He wasn’t going to break for this monster.  No matter what happened, he would hold steady.

A tentacle stroked up his chest and rubbed across his nipple.  Kurapika arched, moaning around the tentacle in his mouth and swallowing more of whatever it was secreting on reflex.  Fuck, but it tasted good.  Unthinking, he rubbed his tongue along the underside, lapping up whatever slick he could reach.  When he sucked on the tentacle, it gave off more.

As he swallowed, the tentacle pulled back until it was just barely between his lips.  Kurapika almost pressed toward it to pull it back inside—where it _belonged_ , where it felt so _good_ , so _right_ —but he shook himself forcibly, pulling his head back until his mouth was free.  He clenched his teeth, struggling to ignore the heat now spreading through him or the insistent pulse between his thighs.

“There’s no need to fight it, Kurapika,” Chrollo said.  His voice was low and husky.  When Kurapika opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Chrollo was still perfectly dressed, not a hair out of place.  Something in his voice betrayed his interest, and the lust in his eyes was unmistakable.  “Give in.  I’m sure you can already tell just how good it’s going to feel.  Can’t you?”

Kurapika stubbornly shook his head, but kept his mouth closed.  The tentacle traced his lips as another stroked up, wrapping loosely around his throat.  Another two stroked insistently along his inner thighs.  He shivered with overstimulation, but managed to suppress the gasp that threatened.

But he could remember how delicious the tentacles tasted, and the more they touched him, the more he seemed to _want_ them to touch him.  He couldn’t understand it.  When one of them left his skin, he almost whimpered, straining after it until it returned with another tentacle to rub along his chest, tweaking his nipples and rubbing into his skin.

Kurapika’s eyes fluttered shut.  He wanted—He _wanted_ —

He tried to shake the thoughts off, but it was getting harder to fight through them, harder to ignore the urge to give in, to wrap his mouth around the tentacle teasing his lips, to suck it down and give himself over to it all.

A tentacle brushed along the crease of his leg, inches from his aching cock, inches from where he so desperately _needed_ to be touched—

“I suppose I should explain exactly _what_ I’m testing,” Chrollo said, cutting through the haze of Kurapika’s thoughts.  His eyes flew open, heart pounding.  “The tentacles are only _one_ of my new abilities.  The other one I’m testing, I’ve already used on you.”  Chrollo smiled, but his eyes were dark.  “Have you ever been hypnotized, Kurapika?”

Cold dread chased the burning lust through his veins in nauseating circles.

“No matter how much you want to fight me, the more those tentacles touch you, the more you’ll _need_ them to touch you.”  He leaned forward.  “Have you noticed that effect yet?”

“You _ba_ — _mmf.”_   The tentacle pressed inside his open mouth, stroking soothingly along his tongue.  Kurapika melted beneath the onslaught, eyes fluttering shut as he resumed sucking on the slick appendage.  Muffled sounds escaped him without his permission.

“That’s it,” Chrollo breathed.  “Good boy, just like that.”

The spark of anger was buried quickly beneath a slow-burning lust.  He was all wrapped up in the tentacles now, writhing and rocking beneath them.  He could hardly think past the arousal washing through him like a cleansing fire.  His legs were pulled away from the chair, spread apart as he was forced into a slump.  The cool air between his legs was a shock, but the cold was quickly chased away by a hot tentacle, stroking back and down.  It was slick and insistent, like the tentacle already in his mouth.

“How are you feeling, Kurapika?” Chrollo asked.  The tentacle in his mouth pulled away.

“N-No,” he whined.  “Come _back_.”

“You can have it back once you answer my question.”

Kurapika’s mind slowly cleared, and he bit his tongue.  If he didn’t answer, his mouth could stay free.  Just because he’d been hypnotized didn’t mean fighting back was impossible.  The tentacle was tantalizing where it swayed before him.  His mouth watered, his tongue still tingling.

“I won’t be ignored, Kurapika,” Chrollo said, his voice dangerous and sharp.  “How are you feeling right now?”

“Fuck you.”

Chrollo smirked, eyes dangerous.  “That’s not on the table today, but I think you’ll be satisfied regardless.  Now, answer my question.”

The tentacle rubbed against his cheek, perversely affectionate.  Kurapika found himself turning his head, but the tentacle remained out of his reach.  His lips parted as he stared at it, his eyes losing focus.  One of the tentacles between his legs rubbed wetly against his hole.

“F-Fuck,” Kurapika gasped, his voice cracking.  “M-More, I want more.”  He rocked his hips down, but the tentacle pulled back so it was always _just_ against his skin.  He whined, his head falling back.  “Feels so good, but it’s not _enough_.”  He turned his head and mouthed at the tentacle pressed against his cheek.

“What isn’t enough?” Chrollo asked.  “What do you need, Kurapika?”

Kurapika shook his head.  The tentacles trailed across his skin, stroking his neck and shoulders and chest, avoiding his mouth.

“If you tell me what you need,” Chrollo breathed, “I’ll give it to you.”

Kurapika strained beneath the tentacles, aching for more contact, for more inside him, _more more more_.  It was impossible to think.  He couldn’t remember why fighting was so important when everything felt so good.

“Wanna be filled,” Kurapika whined.  “Need it, Chrollo, _please_.”

The tentacle pressed against his lips, pressing inside and tangling with his tongue.  He moaned helplessly.

“That’s it,” Chrollo said.  “Good boy, _very_ good boy.  And good boys always get what they want.”

As promised, a tentacle pressed inside of Kurapika, filling him up.  He melted beneath it, overwhelmed tears pricking at his eyes.  Every thrust of the tentacles pushed him closer and closer to the edge, rubbing deeper and deeper inside of him.

He suckled on the tentacle in his mouth, swallowing down the slick it was producing with a disgusting noise.

“You know, Kurapika,” Chrollo cut in, distracting Kurapika from a particularly wicked twist inside him.  “We’re in the open right now.  This warehouse isn’t exactly locked, and the rest of my Troupe know they can find me here.”

Kurapika jolted, but he couldn’t stop himself from moaning.

“What would happen, I wonder?”  Chrollo was smirking, eyes dark.  “Would the shame be enough to stop you from coming?  Or would it push you over the edge?”

Kurapika tried to protest, to disagree, but the tentacles wrapped around him and pressed up inside him conspired to steal his focus once more.  He sobbed, falling apart beneath their touch, beneath _Chrollo’s_ touch.

The tentacle pulled out of his mouth, tracing his lips and jaw affectionately.  Kurapika panted for breath, arching.  “P-Please,” he gasped.  “Please let me come, Chrollo.  I-I need it, I’m so _close_.”  Tears rolled steadily down his cheeks.

He felt disgusting and overwrought, covered in slick and tears, but Chrollo was looking at him like he’d never seen anything more beautiful.  Kurapika wailed as the tentacle inside him massaged his prostate relentlessly.

He tried to regather his thoughts, but they fled before him.  He wanted to make promises, bargain with Chrollo for his pleasure.  He’d do anything the man asked if he could only get what he wanted, just this once.

“Look at you,” Chrollo breathed.  “Such a mess, and all for me.  You’ve been very good, Kurapika.  My good boy.”  Chrollo cupped his cheek with his free hand, his eyes sparkling with something warm and nice.  “Come for me, Kurapika.”

Kurapika came, a soundless cry tearing through his throat.  Waves of pleasure washed over and through him, carrying him away.

He came to slowly, his head pounding and his body aching.  When he opened his eyes, he was alone in the warehouse.  He was fully clothed, slumped in his chair.  There was no evidence of what had happened but the taste lingering in Kurapika’s mouth, and the deep ache in his hips and ass.

Kurapika shuddered.  No one could ever know about this.

 

* * *

 

Kurapika bolted his hotel room door, stripping out of his clothes and tossing them aside.  He locked himself in the bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as it would go.  As he waited for the shower to heat up, he covered his toothbrush with toothpaste and brushed his teeth and tongue.

When he focused on his tongue, his scrubbing was a little too vigorous and thorough; he gagged once or twice in his effort to rid himself of the lingering taste of slick, covering it with the aggressive mint of his toothpaste.

Kurapika then covered a washcloth in the hotel’s body wash, stepping into the too hot spray, and set about scrubbing off the lingering traces of Chrollo’s touch.

If he could remove his own skin, he thought he’d do it.

Kurapika hesitated as he finished with his body.  There was one place Chrollo had touched that Kurapika hadn’t scrubbed clean yet.  Heaving a sigh, Kurapika poured more soap on his hand and reached behind him.

He shuddered at the strange sensation of pressing soapy fingers inside himself.  He was still loose from earlier; his cock twitched with interest.

Kurapika tried to ignore it, but cleaning himself out felt better than he’d been expecting.  Biting his lip, he curled his hand around his cock and thumbed at the foreskin.  He found his prostate, rubbing slowly as he jerked himself off.

His mind wandered back to Chrollo and the tentacles and how _good_ it had felt—

Kurapika let go and turned the water to the right.  The cold watering tore a gasp from his throat, any lingering warmth leaving his blood in a rush.  He rinsed himself off, washing his hands under the freezing water before turning it off.

Kurapika let out a slow breath, shaking his head.  He dried himself off, trying not to think about anything.  He was going to sleep and when he woke up, he would pretend that none of today had happened.  And next time he saw Chrollo, he was going to finally kill him.

 

* * *

 

Kurapika moaned, the hands running over his skin dragging fire in their wake.  A wicked mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and biting marks as his hands wandered beneath Kurapika’s pants.  His head fell back, and he clutched at the man’s broad shoulders.

“There’s my good boy,” Chrollo purred into his ear.  “Giving in to me again, just like you’re supposed to.”  His hand wrapped around Kurapika’s cock, stroking up and thumbing at the head.

Kurapika bucked up into his hands, fingernails biting into his shoulders.  “Please, please, please,” he breathed, spreading his legs wider.

“You know better than that, Kurapika,” Chrollo cooed, kissing his neck and nipping at his earlobe.  His hand left Kurapika’s cock.  “You can’t come unless I give you permission.”

“W-What?  Then tell me I can,” Kurapika begged.  “It’s been too long, _please_.”

“Not in your dreams, Kurapika,” he said, not unkindly.  “You know where to find me.”

Kurapika’s eyes fluttered open, Chrollo fading with his dream, and he rolled over in his hotel bed, fisting his cock furiously.  He tried to chase the fragments of pleasure from his dream, tried to follow them to their conclusion, but the words echoed in his head.

No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make himself come.  Frustrated tears pricked at his eyes.  He pressed his face into his pillow, shivering.  He’d seen Chrollo earlier, which no doubt sparked the dream.

It had been weeks since he’d last seen Chrollo, and weeks since he’d last gotten off.  His libido had been more active than ever, but no matter what he tried, he couldn’t come.  Kurapika was sure Chrollo had done something to him, and he was willing to believe that the dream confirmed it.

It shouldn’t be possible for Chrollo’s hypnosis to have lasted as long as it apparently had, but there was no other explanation for it.

Kurapika wrapped the blankets tighter around himself.  He wasn’t going to give in.  He wouldn’t give Chrollo, not even the Chrollo in his dreams, the satisfaction of being right.  He would rather die.

 

* * *

 

The next time Chrollo saw Kurapika, he pulled out his book and snapped his fingers before Kurapika could more than notice his presence, watching as he fell back into the hypnosis as easy as breathing.

Chrollo grinned, closing the distance between them.  He’d never bothered to pick favorites among his many Nen abilities, but this one definitely ranked higher than most.

“Good afternoon, Kurapika.  We’re going to have a lot of fun today.”


End file.
